Two Silent Voices
by cheri1
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Donna. Two different points of view during the events of Midnight. The first POV is Donna during the time the Doctor is in the Crusader 50, the second POV is the Doctor when he's frozen and helpless. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by a discussion on Facebook when someone asked for a story about Midnight from Donna's POV while the Doctor was in the Crusader 50. I decided to write this and combine it with another part which shows the Doctor's thoughts while he was frozen and listening to the others debating on whether to throw him out. The first part of the story is from Donna's POV…

Chapter One

"Aw, come on, they're boarding now, it's no fun if I see it on me own. Four hours, that's all it'll take."

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back, that's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing."

_After traveling in that TARDIS with no windows, I definitely need to catch up on my tan,_ Donna thought while she listened to him.

She couldn't understand why he was eager to go to some stupid observation palace and view a boring waterfall. Especially since the whole thing was an eight hour trip with a bunch of strangers in a closed space. Not her cup of tea. But she loved when he was like this, eager like a little boy. It was one of the things she loved about him. It was rare these days to see him so relaxed and excited so she wished him well on his trip and told him to be careful.

"Nah, taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight, what could possibly go wrong?"

She was about to reply, "Almost everything in the whole bloody universe!" but she got out "Almost" before he hung up on her. She shook her head, hung up the phone and relaxed by the pool while the staff member took the phone away. She then laid her head back and tried to relax but the Doctor's warning about the X-tonic rays creeped her out. Cursing softly at the Doctor for freaking her out when she was trying to get a tan, she rose from her deck chair and walked away from the pool in search of something else to do. She walked down a corridor that was lit by lights mounted in the ceiling above her. On either side of her were advertisements and monitors showing all the wonderful things you could do on Midnight. She paused at one that showed a promo for the Crusader 50 ride and she got a bad feeling that the Doctor might not have a safe trip. She scoffed at herself, chiding herself for always thinking the worst about everything.

"Every once in awhile, the Doctor has to land up somewhere where there's no trouble, right?" she muttered to himself. "Besides, he's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen. She wasn't interested in the Doctor romantically but she had bonded with the Doctor on a platonic level and she considered him one of her closest friends. Not to mention she always worried about the Doctor in a motherly way since she had seen firsthand how the Doctor could get out of control without someone around to help him. She had to admit this planet gave her the creeps. A planet where no life could survive and these people decided to build a resort on it? How insane is that? Shaking her head, she continued on, trying to find something to distract her from thinking about the Doctor.

She reached the end of the corridor and walked into an atrium. Off to the right was the pub and to the left was another corridor. She realized she forgot her Martian Margarita back at the pool. Since the Doctor paid for their stay with a credit stick, the drinks were complementary and she decided to get a fresh drink rather than go back. She walked into the pub and wrinkled her nose at the amount of smoke in the air from cigarettes, pipes and hookahs. The air also carried a musky scent that was overpowering and it took all she had not to hold her nose while she walked up to the front where the bartender was mixing drinks for customers. She walked up to the bar and waited for the portly man to acknowledge her.

"What'll it be, love?" the man said when he finally saw Donna.

"Um, Martian Margarita," Donna said.

She had tried the drink after reading the drink menu and picking it based on the name alone. But it was really good, she had to admit. A green liquid that was fruity with a bit of a tangy taste to it. She wondered if the TARDIS could copy the recipe because she could see herself lounging around the console room while she downed two or three of them. While she waited for the man to finish the drink, she wondered if the Doctor ever drank alcohol. She'd never seen him do it but then again, she'd never seen him do a lot of things.

While she was waiting, she suddenly felt a hand slowly running down her back. She turned and saw a drunk black man with long dreadlocks leering at her.

"Hello, ducky, fancy a shag?" he said in a slightly slurred voice.

"With you, not a chance," Donna said before turning back around.

She sighed angrily when the man came up beside her. His breath reeked of alcohol and she recoiled from that and from his leering face.

"Ah, come on, Ma'tieri, I'm a good lover," he purred as he tried to touch her cheek.

He grunted when Donna slapped his face.

"I said, no!" she said emphatically.

"Bitch," the man said, stumbling away while he held his hand to his cheek.

Donna snorted and accepted her drink. She hurried out of the pub in case the drunken man got any more ideas. She sipped her drink while she stood at the entrance to the pub and decided to explore a bit. She crossed the glass atrium to the other corridor and went down it. She rolled her eyes when she saw more ads and more monitors along the walls.

"Boy, they wanna make sure you spend all your credits here," Donna muttered while she walked past them.

Suddenly, one of the ads scanned her face and projected a 3D hologram in front of her. The hologram was fairly solid and to her surprise, it resembled the Doctor. She gritted her teeth when she realized the thing scanned her mind and constructed the hologram from her memories.

"Good day, Donna Noble," the hologram said in a robotic version of the Doctor's voice. "Welcome to the leisure palace. May I help you find something to do?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Donna said.

"I notice you have a Martian Margarita in your hand. Have you tried Starfire? The Vodka with a fiery taste that's out of this world."

"No," Donna said, wishing the hologram was solid so she could slap it the same way she slapped the drunk man.

"Would you like Chastian Chocolates with a rich chocolate taste that's to die for?" the Hologram said.

"No, I don't want anything, leave me alone!" Donna snapped at the hologram.

She tried to get past it but the hologram followed her and stayed just ahead of her while it asked her if she wanted cigarettes, dental floss and tampons.

"No, no, no!" Donna said, running to the end of the corridor.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the hologram stopped once she was out of the corridor. She was in another glass atrium with two more corridors in front of her and off to her right. She chose the one in front and warily walked down it, waiting for another hologram to assault her. This time there were only ads and monitors and no holograms popped up to torment her.

_Good thing,_ Donna thought while she walked, _if that thing had been in every corridor I would have found the owners of this place and slapped them all silly_.

She heard someone talking and followed the voices until she came to a set of wooden double doors. She opened the doors a bit, peeked inside and saw a cinema. The film on the screen was the source of the voices. Donna opened the doors wide and walked inside. She walked down the aisle to a plush red velvet seat in the third row and sat down. There was a man and woman talking to one another. Both of them were dressed in Victorian clothes, the man in a black suit, the woman in a long black dress with a black bonnet.

"So, Elizabeth, fancy a shag?" the man said.

"Oh, rather," the woman said.

Donna choked on her drink when suddenly the two of them were butt naked in bed porking each other's brains out. She looked around and noticed several people nearby were masturbating and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the black man from the pub leering at her from two rows back.

"Oh hell no," Donna said, getting up and running out before the black man got any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Donna sipped her margarita while she continued her exploration. While she roamed the leisure palace she wondered where the anti-gravity restaurant was at. She wasn't that keen to go eat in it especially since the Doctor mentioned bibs. The last thing she wanted was a bowl of food floating into her face.

She decided to find someone and ask where it was but there was no one in sight. She walked down a corridor and stopped at one of the monitors, waiting for a promo for the restaurant to come up. They advertised the swimming pool, pub, cinema, saunas, tennis court and then finally the restaurant. But they didn't say where it was located. She did notice that the dinners seemed to be sitting in orbs that were flat on the bottom for the table and chairs. The orbs bounced up and down around the room but the promo mentioned that all the orbs had stabilizers so the tables or food wouldn't spill. She watched the orbs bounce around under the glass ceiling and thought it didn't look so bad. Perhaps when the Doctor returned, they would go to it.

She sighed wishing the Doctor hadn't gone on the trip. True, she'd only been traveling with him for a few months but in that time, she had been on so many adventures and had gotten close to him and it felt odd not having him beside her nattering away about Midnight and x-tonic sunlight and diamonds and anything else that popped into his manic little mind. She actually missed his constant chatter. She wondered briefly if he missed her. She knew he'd traveled with so many people over his lifetimes and he probably cared about them all, especially Rose, but she sometimes wondered if perhaps she made a mistake coming with him. She didn't feel like she was anything special, certainly not the type to go zooming through time and space with a half mad alien. Maybe that was why she didn't go with him to see the waterfall. She preferred to relax in the safety of the leisure palace rather than go and see a sapphire waterfall.

She paused by a window and stared out at the starlit sky. God, she wished her grandfather could be here to see this. If anyone deserved to be the Doctor's companion, it would be him. He was the one busy looking through his telescope while she was off finding sales at Herrods and Marks and Spencers. Sometimes she felt like she was way above her head but she couldn't leave him alone. Not when she saw him drown the Racnoss and her babies while he stood there not caring what happened to them. She told him before he needed someone and she stuck by that statement. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Oh, this is boring now," Donna muttered. "I need Space Boy back here so we can leave this place. It's no fun being cooped up in one building and I'm sure he feels the same way about that vehicle."

She decided to just go back to the pool, relax and wait for him to return. She turned around and made her way back, thankful that she didn't run into her drunk stalker or endure any personalized ads on the way there. She found her deck chair in the same condition she left it and settled down to try sunbathing again.

She drifted off to sleep, basking in the sun's rays. She was dreaming of being at home with her grandfather when suddenly someone roused her. She jerked herself awake and looked up at the staff member who had given her the phone earlier.

"Miss, someone wants to speak with you," he said.

"Okay, let me have the phone then," Donna said.

"No, you need to come with me. A Doctor wants to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?" Donna said, automatically fearing the worst.

"There's been an accident, Miss, and one of our hostesses was killed along with one of the passengers. The Crusader 50 broke down before they got to the Winter Witch Canyon and everyone was transferred to a rescue vehicle. Your friend got permission to speak with you and he's waiting while someone went to find you."

"Take me to where I can speak with him," Donna said, hopping up.

"Follow me, Miss."

Donna fought to remain calm while she followed the staff member out of the room.

_Two people got killed, Oh God, I knew it was gonna be trouble going on that thing,_ Donna thought as she followed the staff member. _Can't go on a simple tour without something happening. Bad luck follows that man wherever he goes. _

She felt like screaming at the man to hurry up as they went down the corridor. She ignored everything around her, her mind focusing only on the Doctor and what might have happened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the staff member led her to the surveillance room where several men and woman were watching the footage from the CCTV cameras. One young man stood up and led her over to the right side of the room where a petite blonde woman was sitting in front of a blank screen.

"This is Miss Noble," the man said to her. "Get in touch with the rescue vehicle so she can talk to her friend."

The woman nodded and spoke to someone with a desk sized microphone. She got up and offered Donna her seat. Donna sat down, took the microphone and thirty seconds later, the blank screen flickered and she saw her friend sitting in the navigator's seat on the rescue vehicle. She could tell from his face that he was shaken up from what happened. But the moment he saw her, he smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, how're things?" the Doctor said.

"Well, I was having a kip when they woke me up. What's wrong, they said that two people were killed. Are you alright?"

For a few seconds, she saw a haunted look in the Doctor's eyes before he smiled at her again.

"Yes, I'm fine. But the hostess, she was killed when she flew out the airlock with this woman named Sky. The woman…was possessed by something and…it also possessed me."

Donna felt her heart stop.

"But it's gone, this thing that possessed you?" she said.

"Yeah, it was inside Sky and she was sucked out the airlock with the hostess. Nothing can survive on the planet's surface, at least nothing human. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you but I had to speak with you. I'm sorry I ruined your nap."

"Oh, shut up, you're more important to me than sleep," Donna said.

Her heart warmed when she saw him smile at that.

"Thanks," he said.

"How long will it be until you're here?" she asked.

She watched while the Doctor asked someone off-screen about that and she heard a male voice tell him it would be about a half hour. Donna groaned inwardly. She knew he was holding back most of the details until they were face to face and she wanted to know what really went on in the vehicle. The Doctor repeated what the driver said. She heard the driver tell him his time was up and she felt like she wanted to scream at the git to let them talk. But she held her tongue while she listened to her best friend apologize for having to go.

"S'alright," Donna said when it felt like anything but alright, "just come back to me safe and sound, yeah? We still have to go to that anti-gravity restaurant, you know."

"Yeah," the Doctor said in a halfhearted voice that told her he wasn't eager for food right now. "I'll see you back at the leisure palace, Donna."

"I'll be waiting."

The Doctor nodded and Donna could see a grateful look on his face which tore at her heart. She knew it took a lot to shake the Doctor up and she was fearful of hearing what really happened. She smiled at her friend and then the screen went blank. She thanked everyone for letting her talk with him before she followed the staff member out of the room.

For the next half hour, Donna felt like she was going crazy with worry. Her friend had just been a traumatizing event and she was stuck near a swimming pool, wanting to go to him and hug him and reassure him that everything would be alright. She knew the Doctor was putting up a brave front but she could see it in his face. Whatever happened terrified him. So she was grateful when the staff member came to tell her that the Doctor had returned. She hurried with him and when she saw the Doctor, she rushed past him and embraced him. The Doctor had a shell shocked look on his face and she held him tightly, wishing she'd been with him to help him deal with whatever possessed him.

"Thank you," the Doctor murmured to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Donna murmured back.

"No, I'm glad you weren't there. It was insane in there," the Doctor said.

Donna let go and saw that same haunted look on his face that she'd seen on monitor.

"Tell me what happened," she said to him.

The Doctor nodded and Donna led him back to the swimming pool so they could speak in private.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is the Doctor's POV while he's frozen and helpless. These are his thoughts as it's happening…

Chapter Three

_What's happening to me? Why can't I move? Something…inside my mind…trying to take control…no, I can't let it…but, it's too powerful, what is this thing? Oh no, it's…making me repeat everything Sky says…it's controlling me, got to fight it, got to get control of my mind back. No, this can't be happening. This entity…too powerful but I've got to break free…it's turning everyone against me…the panicky humans, it knows I can stop it so now it's making them fear me. Damn it, quit repeating everything Sky says and fight its control, you can't let it win! Oh God, they're listening to her…no, I'm not the enemy, the thing inside Sky is…I'm trying to help you lot, can't you see that? Damn you humans, you panic at the first sight of trouble and this thing is feeding into their paranoia. At least Deedee is sane enough to see the truth…damn it, listen to her, she's trying to tell you the truth. Arrrgh, can't break free of this thing's hold and I can hear it laughing at me and mocking me while it makes me repeat what it says. \_

_No, please, don't throw me out…I'm not the enemy, I'm trying to help you, can't you understand that? No, the thing is tricking you, you stupid humans! Got to break free…with all…my might…break free…fight…I can beat this thing, it won't defeat me…_

_No! Don't do this! Don't throw me out! The entity is using my voice to trick you into doing this, can't you see that? Don't listen to me! Listen to Deedee, listen to the hostess, they're trying to tell you the truth! Oh God, can't move my body…got to stop them…can't get free…no, I don't want to die! I don't want to die and leave Donna stranded here! Damn it, why didn't I listen to Donna? I shoulda stayed with her, now I'm going to die at the hands of a bunch of panicky apes! Got to be a way to…break free…can't let this happen…there's a way, there's always a way and…wait…no! Don't do it! Don't open the door! Don't sacrifice yourself for me! Nooooooooooo! _

The End


End file.
